wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Battle Against Fate
Prologue A gasp rattled through the Sandwing Palace as a drop of Queen Pyro's blood splashed onto the ground. She gave a gurgled growl as her black eyes narrowed. A bloodied talon pressed into the floor, the red pool surround it growing as blood trickled from the splatters on bladed white claws. "Enough, aunt." the princess growled. "The war is over. Stop trying to continue it. Adalwulf is dead. The Skywing tribe has done nothing to you. And now I'm here to avenge my mother, whose throne you stole." "You... are a traitor, Mirage!" she hissed. "You've... You've betrayed your queen. You're nothing. I should have killed you along with your mother." "I've rescued this tribe!" she snarled, her silvery-gold scales flashing in the moonlight. "You wanted to destroy it." Pyro gave a wheeze as she stumbled back, her orange scales slathered in blood. "Enough of this nonsense!" she rasped. "You will be executed for this!" Mirage growled. "I don't think so. You're already dying, and I'm fine." Pyro bared her teeth at her niece, her eyes turning into spiraling pools of black madness. Her ash-colored claws flashed toward Mirage as she lunged at the victorious princess. "Deceiver! Back-stabber!" she howled as her claws ripped along Mirage's face, tiny droplets of blood flying through the air and splashing on Pyro's face. The queen gave her a maddened smile, her eyes wild, staring directly at her neck. Mirage held herself in a regal pose as she took a step toward the queen. Her tail twitched in anticipation as Pyro began pacing. With a roar, the desperate queen, determined to keep her throne, lashed out with her tail, a stream of black venom dripping from the tip. Mirage locked her talons into the ground, holding dead still as her mother Pyro rapidly approached. When she was mere feet from her, Mirage catapulted her claws upward into her chest as she forced the rampant dragon out the open window. A scream of shock and fury followed from Pyro as Mirage stood in the skylight, watching as her mother fell. The former queen fell silent as her back collided with a lower palace tier, bringing fragments of sandstone rubble down to the cold sand with her. "Sister, you did it." Maembe muttered in surprise. Mirage turned to see her sister, standing in the hall with her mate at her side. "She's dead." she said in her soft voice. "We're safe." "We no longer have to hide." Nguvu said as she linked her wing into Maembe's. As the clouds cleared from the sky, the light of the full three moons flooded into the palace, turning everything silver. A dark tan Sandwing emerged from a dark chamber, her solid black eyes narrowed. "Murderer." she snarled as she slowly approached, the jagged rubies on her necklace clinking together eerily. Mirage growled as Nguvu forced Maembe behind her, opening her wings to shield her. "What do you want, Kuungua?" "You murdered my mother in cold blood. What do you think I want?" she snapped. "I won the duel by fair means. She had every right to back down." Mirage responded harshly. "That does not excuse what you've done!" Kuungua hissed. "I could kill you right here, right now, dear cousin." she said as she spat at Mirage's claws. Mirage snarled in her face as the smaller dragon sneered. "Is that a threat, Kuungua?" The dark Sandwing's grin grew wider. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." she said slyly. "You'll just have to wait and see." she muttered as she disappeared into the shadows of the palace. Mirage watched for the flash of dark tan scales in the hall, but nothing appeared in the shadowed corridor. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings)